zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Da Qiao
Qiao Wei (喬瑋), better known as Da Qiao (大喬), is a main character in K.O.3an Guo. Da Qiao is Xiao Qiao's older half-sister. She is known as the most beautiful girl at Jiang Dong High School. She becomes a regular cast in the mid-third season. Personality Da Qiao is usually very cool and kindhearted, but when she gets angry, she becomes increasingly aggressive and would act before thinking. At the beginning, she was very hostile and suspicious of Guan Yu, because he was the prime suspect to her boyfriend's disappearance. After this cleared up, she begins to show more of her feminine side, always making breakfast for her friends. Xiao Qiao said that Da Qiao is the perfect girl. She is smart, beautiful, and very skilled in martial arts. Throughout the series, Da Qiao was shown to be a very excellent cook. Although she seemed to be able to do everything, she was unable to swim due to the accident she had along with Xiao Qiao when they were little. According to Sun Quan, since childhood Da Qiao has amazing sense of smell and she also hates when people accused her of something she did not do. Biography ''K.O.3an Guo'' Cao Cao tries to find Xiu/Liu Bei a girlfriend after he becomes emotionally depressed by Sun Shang Xiang's leave, and finds her photo on the internet. Everyone mistakes her to be Xiu's date until they find out that A Biao's Wife has been using her photo to attract men on the internet. The next day, Xiao Qiao looks at the picture and recognizes Da Qiao as her sister. Transfer to Dong Han Academy Da Qiao made her first appearance in 24th Round at Dong Han Academy. She fiercely attacked Guan Yu, claiming that he killed Sun Ce. She transferred to Dong Han to spy on Guan Yu while looking for Sun Ce, who eventually informs her that he is alive and well. She was then told to stay in Dong Han for her own safety by Zhou Yu. Initially, she transferred to the freshmen class to spy on Guan Yu, but after his name was clean, she moved up to the sophomore class. Misunderstandings For a while, she acted extremely strange around Xiu/Liu Bei, which made embarrassing scenes to her surroundings. For example, when she made breakfast for everyone, Xiu/Liu Bei's share was rather special. She was misunderstood to be having a crush on Xiu/Liu Bei until she revealed that her strange behavior was purely out of regrets for accidentally crushing his guitar. Sister Rivalry Because Da Qiao has been popular in Jiang Dong since childhood, Xiao Qiao has had trouble living at home. Eventually, she moved to Dong Han to get away from the family. On one occasion, Da Qiao was forced to pretend to be a couple with Zhou Yu, who was Xiao Qiao's boyfriend at the time, to protect her boyfriend Sun Ce from his father's suspicion. When they left together while still under pretences, Xiao Qiao accidentally stumbles across the two of them and leaves without saying a word. Zhou Yu asked Da Qiao to keep the truth from her for Sun Ce's sake. Since then, Xiao Qiao is constantly avoiding her and Zhou Yu by all means necessary. Shortly after she transferred to Dong Han, Xiao Qiao keeps her distance. Unable to hold it back any longer, Da Qiao tells her the truth. After their issue is solved, they are finally able to reconcile and became close ever since. Da Qiao rarely appeared afterwards. Participations When the Five Tiger Generals, Xiu/Liu Bei and Mother Huang were about to become executed by Dong Zhuo, she participated in a rescuing mission to save them. After Guan Yu's demonized powers were stripped by Xiu/Liu Bei to prevent him from turning evil, they find a way to restore them shortly afterwards. However, they become defeated by powerful demons and Lu Bu. They then try collect Da Qiao's power to help them do the experiment a second time, which she agrees. During the experiment, she participates the fight to fend off their enemies. However, she was quickly defeated by Dong Zhuo. When Dong Zhuo wreaked havoc in the imperial court, Sun Quan comes to Dong Han to take Da Qiao, and Ah Xiang, back to Jiang Dong to keep her safe from the disastrous society. When Dong Han Academy gets taken into Yuan Shao's custody, her friends lend Jiang Dong High School's landmark to continue their education as Dong Han students. Da Qiao is overly thrilled with her sister's return, she tries to convince her to move back home, but Xiao Qiao has plans of her own. Return to Dong Han Academy In the 40th Round, a soldier attempted to attack Sun Quan. The soldier revealed that Da Qiao was the real one who set him up, before he was killed. Sun Quan refuses to believe the confession whatsoever and arranges for Da Qiao to transfer into Dong Han Academy to keep her safe. Departure Three weeks after Sun Ce's death, Da Qiao leaves Jiang Dong to travel the world and help people in need: it is a wish that she hopes to fulfill for Sun Ce. A few days later, she calls Sun Quan to tell him of her new peaceful life and also tells him to find a girl more suitable because she cannot bear to be near someone she should hate yet has a hard time to direct the hatred for his kindness. Aliases *Wei Wei (瑋瑋) by Sun Ce. *"Jie" (姐/ Big sis''ter) by Xiao Qiao. Relationships Friendships *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] (孫尚香) Da Qiao has been good friends with Ah Xiang since childhood due to their families' partnership. They continued to look after each other after she transferred to Dong Han Academy to investigate Sun Ce's missing. *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']] (關羽) Da Qiao was initially hostile toward Guan Yu when he was a prime suspect behind Sun Ce's possible murder. After he was exonerated and Sun Ce was reported alive, she began to treat him with kindness, even care for him enough to ask the others about his bad condition. She also participated in their experiment to restore Guan Yu's powers to help them fend off the demons that come to stop them. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] / [[Liu Bei|'Liu Bei']] (脩/劉備) She initially despised Liu Bei (the real one), because of his bad reputation. However, after he saved her from danger and listening to his music, she has a change of mind and begins to look up to him as a valuable friend. In the 26th and 27th Rounds, she treated Xiu/Liu Bei with extreme acts, which led everyone to believing that she had fallen for Xiu/Liu Bei. However, it was later found out that her strange behavior was really out of regret for having accidentally broken Xiu/Liu Bei's guitar. Once their misunderstanding was cleared, their relationship returned to normal. *[[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']] (張飛), [[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']] (趙雲), [[Ma Chao|'Ma Chao']] (馬超) and [[Huang Zhong|'Huang Zhong']] (黃忠) They worked together to investigate Sun Ce's missing case. After she found out that he was alive and Guan Yu was exonerated from the case, she treated them kindly. The most obvious act being the first time she makes breakfast for everyone. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] (曹操) She pays Cao Cao with respect as a student body president deserves, even when she was suspicious of Guan Yu. *[[Diao Chan|'Diao Chan']] (貂蟬) They aren't specifically close, but they are at least on friendly terms. *[[Zhou Yu|'Zhou Yu']] (周瑜) For over two years, they have been pretending to be romantically involved at Jiang Dong to shake off Sun Ce's father's suspicion. After he told Zhou Yu of his awareness to Da Qiao's relationship to his son, they dropped their acts and remain close friends. Love Life *'Sun Ce' (孫策) Da Qiao had a romantic relationship with Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang's older brother and student body president of Jiang Dong High School. Their feelings had been the same since they were kids. Two years ago, she was forced to pretend to be Zhou Yu's girlfriend in order to keep Sun Ce's father from finding out about their relationship. But the act subsequently ended Xiao Qiao's relationship to Zhou Yu when she caught them together. They are very affectionate and care about each other, this is shown when Da Qiao said that Sun Ce always contact her via Siman at least once a day. After Sun Ce's death in the ''47th Round, she fell into a deep depression and locked herself in her bedroom imagining Sun Ce still being alive. When she is finally able to move on, she departs from Jiang Dong to live a carefree life and help those in need. *[[Sun Quan|'Sun Quan']] (孫權) Da Qiao thinks of Sun Quan as a brother-like friend, mainly because they grew up together. However, she is completely unaware that Sun Quan actually has a secret crush on her. She is the first person to discover his hearing impairment, aside from Chen Wu, and became his personal assistant to help him provide information that he usually can't see. Sun Quan has had a crush on Da Qiao since they were little. (44th Round) ''She finally under stands his heart in the ''48th Round, but because of what he had done to Sun Ce, she finds herself unable to accept him yet unable to hate him because of his caring. Powers Like many other characters, she has displayed the ability of super-speeding and advanced martial arts skills infused with inhuman strength. Her martial arts skills are depicted to be powerful, as she is able to fight five powerful martial artists at the same time. Like many residents in Jiang Dong, Da Qiao has been trained to utilize powers and abilities associated with fire. Jin Jia Ka Shao (金甲卡烧) Da Qiao's primary attack is Jin Jia Ka Shao (金甲卡烧); a flaming attack produced from her weapons. She uses it by waving her weapons in front of her target and burs them into pink flames, using the positive energy to drive away demons. She can also combine it with other fiery forces to produce a strong attack called "Flaming Dance Series". Weapons Golden Armor Wind and Fire Fans (金甲風火扇) Da Qiao specializes duel golden fans called "Golden Armor Wind and Fire Fans" (金甲風火扇) as her primary weapons. Her weapons are similar to Xiao Qiao's fan weapons. With these weapons, she can produce Jin Jia Ka Shao to burst her enemies into flames by waving at them. Alternate Counterparts Cai Yun Han (蔡雲寒) Da Qiao's alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension is Cai Yun Han, who is known as the 7th ranked KO fighter and older sister to Cai Wu Xiong; who is also Xiao Qiao's alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension. Yun Han's powers are seemingly far weaker than Da Qiao's. Han (寒) and Bing Xin (冰心) In the Iron Dimension, Da Qiao has a pair of alternate counterparts named Han and Bing Xin. They were originally the same person, but were divided by an experiment and so became identical twins. Han's physical traits are most related to Da Qiao. Notes *The actresses of Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are sisters in life. *In the 53rd Round, Ye Si Ti created an illusion of her laying dead to despair Sun Quan. Origin Da Qiao is based on the Three Kingdoms character, the wife of Sun Ce who was the lord of Wu, daughter to Qiao Xuan who was a high official near the end of the Eastern Han Dynasty, and older sister to Xiao Qiao, who was married to Zhou Yu, one of Sun Ce's best strategists.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two_Qiaos References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Jiang Dong students